The present invention relates to the new and distinct hosta plant, Hosta ‘Clovelly’ discovered by Kent A. Terpening in North Syracuse, N.Y. as the result of a self crossing of Hosta ‘Split Decision’ (not patented). The plant has been successfully asexually propagated by tissue culture methods at a nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and found to be stable and produce identical plants that maintain the unique characteristics of the original plant.